


DRABBLE: Betrayal (Regulus/Peter)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus and Peter meet at the Hog's Head to share information and Peter gives more than he’s prepared to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Betrayal (Regulus/Peter)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in years so I thought I’d get back into it through these drabbles. Written for my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing .

"There are two," the blond man spoke quietly to the man sitting beside him in the desolate pub. Lifting the tankard, he emptied its contents before turning to look into the face so similar to that of his best friend, it often made folks wonder if the two were not twins.

"Two what?" the raven-haired man asked swirling the glass in his hand.

“Two children,” the blond man replied swiping his sleeve across his mouth before taking a bite of the large wedge of cheese on the table between them.

“Severus made no mention of another child.”

“Of course not. One of the children is Lily’s child.”

“Lily? Lily Potter? Why would that...” the raven-haired man looked up sharply, his eyes meeting with his brother’s best friend’s across the small table. “Is she important to him?”

“Who? Severus? Of course! He’s pined over her for years!” 

The glint in the other man’s eye should have been alerted Peter Pettigrew to the impending doom but he the rat had never been known for his skills of observation.


End file.
